


Jason's hair gets a lot of attention.

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Jason's Hair [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Nico, Jason-Centric, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason decides to grow out his hair and feels uncomfortable with all the attention it gets him, even though nobody knows the real reason why.





	Jason's hair gets a lot of attention.

Jason was used to staring. Being one of the Big Three’s children, the son of Zues, earned enough staring on its own. Add in being Praetor and looking like Captain America, according to Leo at least, and the staring was doubled and intensified. But most people go over it, and so after a while at Camp Half-Blood the staring at stopped altogether, with the exceptions being the new people who showed up every year. Jason hadn’t realized that he had grown used to the peace until suddenly everyone was staring at him again. 

He knew why they were staring though. And just that thought made him reach up and run his fingers through his hair, something he had never really been able to do before because of how short and trimmed he kept it. Growing it out was a new thing for him, and just the few inches he had gained in the few months he had been away from camp was apparently enough to catch everyone’s eye. He self-consciously brushed his hair back, trying to get it to lay flat and maybe appear shorter than it was. Maybe that would take some of the attention away. 

It was no luck though. He had never known his hair to be difficult to handle or manage, but he had never let it grow out before. Desperately trying to avoid catching anyone’s eye, he hurried through camp towards the training grounds. He had a sparring match with Percy and despite all the unwanted attention, he was looking forward to it. He hadn’t seen his friend in a long time. And if his steps quickened the closer he got to the training yard, then he would just chalk it up to his excitement to see Percy again. It wasn’t because he wanted to get away from all the staring.

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t find peace in training. Percy took one look at him and his grin melted off his face, replaced by surprise as his eyes immediately darted up to Jason’s hair. Jason didn’t hold back this time and groaned out loud. “Dammit, Percy, it’s just my hair!” 

Percy’s mouth snapped shut and he quickly dropped his gaze to meet Jason’s. “Yeah, sorry, man. It’s just, you know, you always keep it so short.”

“I had to cause I was Praetor, remember? Now I don’t.”

“Yeah, but it’s been a few years since you were Praetor and you kept it short after that anyway. What made you change your mind now?”

Jason knew Percy’s question was innocent, that there was no way he could know the truth. But his cheeks heated up anyway and he hurriedly turned around so Percy couldn’t see his face turning red. He cleared his throat and simply said, “I just felt like I needed a change, that’s all. Are we gonna train or not?” 

Percy held his hands up and said no more, taking the hint. Jason sighed and nodded in thanks. After that, he tried to lose himself in training, his body relishing in the familiar moves. But he was still acutely aware of his hair, which before he had never had to pay attention during a fight. Now, it was long enough to move and fly around, occasionally brushing his forehead or his neck. It was those moments that he lost his focus for a split second. Nobody else would have noticed, but Percy had been fighting with him for years and he recognized those moments. Each time it happened, Percy sent Jason a concerned look which Jason merely returned with a nod and the training resumed. 

After an hour, Jason couldn’t take anymore. He ended the back and forth banter he and Percy had been having with their swords quickly and stalked away without a word, ignoring the burning sensation on his back he felt from knowing Percy was staring at him, probably worried and concerned. He rushed through camp back to his cabin and sprinted inside, slamming the door shut behind himself. Without thinking, he went into his bathroom and picked up the pair of scissors he had always used to trim stray hairs. He actually grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted the scissors up, intending to cut it off. Then he remembered why he was growing it out in the first place and he froze. 

“I can do this,” he told his reflection. He slowly lowered the scissors and hung his head, breathing deep to calm himself. Thinking about his hair and why he was growing it out made him blush again and just for the hell of it, he tugged on his hair. Just as he expected, he didn’t feel anything when he pulled his hair. But remembering the feeling of someone else’s hands in his hair had him breathless in seconds. Embarrassed with himself, he dropped the scissors in the sink and turned away from the mirror. 

He took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. Feeling refreshed and centered again, he took a deep breath and stepped out his door. The staring was more tolerable this time around as he walked through camp towards the Hephaestus cabin. Leo had asked him to come by to look at something he was working on, some new kind of sword and shield set. Thankfully, the cabin was mostly empty, with only Leo inside, laying on his bed and fiddling with some parts and gears like usual. 

Leo’s head lifted when he heard the door open and seeing it was Jason he jumped up off the bed. “Jason! Hey, you made it! Listen, thanks for coming by, I just need your opinion on this sword and shield pair I’ve been working on and-“ Leo cut off as he finally noticed Jason’s hair. Jason stifled a sigh, waiting for it. “What happened to your hair, man?” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Nothing happened, Leo.”

“Exactly! Did you forget how to cut it or something?”

Jason glared at Leo, who shrugged, unrepentant. “You wanted me to look at the sword and shield?”

Leo instantly turned around and pulled something out from under his bed. He held it up to Jason, who took it carefully. Sometimes Leo’s inventions were a bit unpredictable. “I tried to create something that could fold up and be easy to carry, but also durable.”

Jason listened intently as Leo explained how he had made the sword and shield and where the idea had come from. He was used to listening to Leo talk about his inventions and took it all in stride, waiting patiently for Leo to run out of breath to get a word in edgewise. 

“I think it’s a great first design, Leo. I’ll get with Percy and we can give it a real test run another day,” he said, handing it back to Leo. 

Leo grinned proudly and hid the sword and shield back under his bed. Then he turned back to Jason and asked, “So, for real, what’s with the hair? You’ve always been a stickler over your hair.”

Jason sighed in frustration. “I just decided to grow it out, why do I need a reason?”

Leo backed up a step. “Chill out, man. It’s just a surprise, you know? I can’t help but be curious.”

Jason ran a hand through his hair again. “Sorry. I’m just a little wound up, I guess. Everyone’s freaking out about my hair, staring at me again and whispering.”

Leo nodded, understanding. “It’ll die down as people get used to it. Whatever makes you happy, bro.”

Jason nodded and turned to leave, mumbling a quick goodbye. He was almost out the door when Leo called out, “So what does Nico think about your hair?” 

Jason pretended he didn’t hear him and stumbled down the steps, flustered. Finally giving up on the day since he had no other obligations, he went back to his cabin. He spent the next couple hours reading in his bed. When supper time came, he made a quick trip to get some supper, which he took back to his room to eat. Half an hour later, he had just finished eating when Nico suddenly appeared beside the bed. Jason, who had been expecting him, calmly cleaned his plate up and set it aside to make room on the bed. 

Nico threw himself on the bed, making himself comfortable against the headboard. He silently held his arms out and Jason instantly laid down, settling himself against Nico’s chest. Nico nuzzled his hair with his chin and then kissed the top of his head. 

“How does it feel to be back?” Nico asked quietly. 

Jason shrugged. “Alright, besides everyone staring at me cause of my hair.”

Nico chuckled. “You can cut it if it bothers you, Jason. Your comfort is more important than any kinks I have.”

Jason blushed and hid his face in Nico’s shirt. “I like it, too, Nico,” he mumbled. 

“What, I didn’t hear you?” 

Jason lifted his head to look Nico in the eye and said, loudly and firmly, “I like it when you pull my hair.”

Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise but then his eyes darkened. “Really?” he breathed out, the one word sending tingles across Jason’s skin. Feeling brave, Jason nodded confidently. Nico licked his lips and said, “Good.” Then his hand was in Jason’s hair again and they were kissing and Jason forgot all about everyone else. This was worth the discomfort.


End file.
